


Meant To Be

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dressrosa Arc, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Marineford Arc, Punk Hazard Arc, Sabaody Archipelago, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Soul marks are a sign of your soulmate that will appear at anytime in your life. These marks are meant to lead you to your soulmate.Trafalgar Law could care less about the scar under his left eye, all he wanted to do was kill Doflamingo. Or so he thought.





	1. Law

**Author's Note:**

> First LawLu please be gentle
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> No beta all mistakes are mine, sorry!
> 
> Follow me @ ForsakenJedi69 on Tumblr for updates and new fics!

 

Law knew about soul mates from an early age. His father often spoke of them and how fascinating the health benefits were when someone found their soulmate. The indescribable connection between two fated partners. He knew he had a soulmate out there somewhere, he had felt it when they were born. Law didn’t care about the age difference much, he was happy to have someone out there waiting for him. He look forward to the day they would finally meet.

Though he forgot all about the existence of his other half when Flevance was quarantined and burned to the ground, taking his family with it. Law felt bad for his soulmate a little, but he was dying, grieving, and hated everything in the world, even his soulmate.

 

With only 3 years left on his life, Law approached the Donquixote family, wishing to destroy as much of this world as possible, making them feel the pain he had experienced. Beaten and bruised, teased and laughed at, he didn’t care what he had to endure. Nothing could compare to losing everything he loved in a single moment, watching it slip from your grasp. Corazon was merciless in his abuse, but Law would never back down. He hated this world and wanted to watch it burn just like his life had.

When Corazon found out about his name and risked everything to save him from the Amber Lead Poisoning, Law began to hope for a future where he could live. Even a future with Corazon. He had gotten so close to death, the pain was excruciating, his body was unbearably cold. He was so sure that he would die before Cora-san could return with the Op-Op no mi, sure he'd be reunited with his lost family. Law almost thought he was hallucinating when Cora-san showed up and forced the fruit into his hands. He will never forget the sight of Cora-san’s smile. Or forget the sounds of gunshots ringing in his ears as he silently screamed and cried.

 

Time went by so quickly after that, he couldn’t remember how he survived, where he went. The world was a blur. Law lived and Cora-san died. Life continued to take and take everything for him, ripping the people he loved from his hands. He struggled to survive any way he could and nothing really mattered anymore. His life was cold and empty with only one thing on his mind every moment he was awake, in every dream when he slept. Doflamingo. His looming shadow, that awful smile, the sound of gunfire. Law would kill him, feel his cold body lifeless in his hands if it was the last thing he did.

This was all he thought about now, he hadn’t thought about his soulmate for a numbers of years but he became curious about when his _soul mark_ would appear, though he left it as a passing thought. A year after Cora-san’s death, when he was 14 years old, he felt a sharp pain under his left eye, it hurt like someone taking a blade to his face. Law found a mirror only to confirm that he had a wound beneath my eye, and came to realize that he was not the one who had been hurt. Law realised the cut was a   _soul mark_ , a scar his other half had received. Which made him feel curiosity and worry creep into his mind about why someone so young had been hurt like this.

 

That was the last time he thought of his soulmate. Almost ten years had passed, Law was a pirate captain of the Heart Pirates, sailing the seas in a yellow submarine named Polar Tang. He had gotten tattoos in honor of Cora-san and his crew and wore them with pride.  Bepo, his first mate, would sometimes ask about his _soul mark_ , asking if Law wanted to meet the person behind it. He would ignore the question easily everytime. He doesn’t have time to play games like fairy tale love, all he needed was revenge. Law often thought of Cora-san, and how badly he wanted to put a bullet in Doflamingo, cut him to pieces and watch him squirm. Law will be the one to take Doflamingo down.  But he will never admit to Bepo that he’d notice the scar throb every once in a while.

 

All that changed when he received a copy of the newspaper, front page news declaring "Warlord Crocodile Defeated by Marines". _Likely a cover up_. In the days to come new bounties had been released, one in particular had caught his eye. A young boy with a huge smile, and a straw hat. What really made Law curious was the eerily similar scar below the boy’s left eye. _“Monkey D. Luffy, Wanted Dead or Alive. 100,000,000 Beli”._ Law will remember that name.

 

He almost _hoped_ that boy wasn’t his soulmate. Every since the defeat of crocodile, this Luffy kid had been on the front page more times that he can remember. _That boy is crazy_! It’s almost impressive to think he escaped from Enies Lobby alive, let alone escaping a Buster Call and the destruction of the island. Luffy's bounty is already higher than Law’s, _damn brat_. He has to admit, it would be just his luck to be stuck with a soulmate like that. He even heard he practically declared war on the whole World Government, _what an idiot_. But he hated to admit that this boy was incredible, like he has no fear, like nothing can stop him. _I might actually like this kid_. _Ugh I didn’t mean that, nope, no way._ All Law needs is revenge, no time for romance or soulmates or crazy rookies.

 

Finally the Heart Pirates arrived at Sabaody, he could almost taste the New World with how close they were to the Red Line. This was a good chance to get supplies and try to learn about Doflamingo’s location, though it does make him tense to think about how close they were to Marine HQ, and the presence of the Celestial Dragons. But this was a good chance to get supplies before the New World and let the crew get some down time. He kept looking for medicinal items and tools that he needed or could try out.

 

Sabaody seemed rather lively that day, maybe a few unfortunate pirates met with the Marines? They headed to the Auction house to see just how corrupt the government was, and they were not disappointed. Watching the selling and eager bidding on humans and creatures of every species was nearly sickening. But there was nothing he could do, this was allowed by the World Government, protected by the Marines, and was controlled by Celestial dragons. If He even tried to stop this, it would put the whole plan at risk. But it had nothing to do with him, he was a pirate not a hero. No one else seems dumb enough to try either.

 

Or that is what he thought until a mermaid was brought to the stage causing quite the commotion. Apparently a rare item and everyone wanted one. A certain celestial dragon in particular seemed very interested in the mermaid and bid quite high determined to win her. As the mermaids auction was closing, he watched as the ceiling collapsed spreading panic. A flying fish rider crashed through the ceiling, causing a huge uproar. Law could hardly stop the smirk from reaching his face when an all too familiar straw hat came into view. He had no idea that _he_ was here, but was excited to see the events about to unfold.

Panic and anger filled the auction house over the mermaid, the celestial dragon shouting and aiming his gun towards the disturbance. Law almost felt his blood run cold and his heart drop to his stomach as the barrel was aimed in Luffy's direction. Apparently he had gotten attached to the idea of Luffy being his soulmate. But everything changed as an octopus fishman was shot in the commotion instead. His heart skipped to a halt as he was witness to the burning fire hidden in Luffys dark eyes. His heart raced as he watched Luffy’s face turn to one of anger, it was like nothing he had seen before, and it gave him chills. The sheer strength in just that one look was paralyzing to Law as his body heated up. Law could remember his thoughts slipping and hearing himself say “Mugiwara ya?” as Luffy approached the celestial dragon steady and strong, rage radiating off of him and- _there it was._

 

Law’s eyes blew open wide as time moved in slow motion. Luffy uppercutted the celestial dragon beautifully, but Law’s eyes landed on the tattoo on Luffy’s right forearm. **_My_ ** _tattoo on_ **_his_ ** _arm._ The crazy brat that had been rampaging around the Grand Line, who just punched one of the most powerful people in the world with no hesitation, Monkey D. Luffy was in fact Trafalgar D. Water Law’s soulmate. His heart was racing, admiration and excitement running through his as the rubble settled, but all he saw was Luffy. Electricity raced through his veins as his breath was stolen by the man before him. Bepo caught on just as quickly and threw Law a knowing look. Law could only watch as the Straw Hat’s fought in the nearly empty auction house and a smile creeped its way onto his face as his eyes stayed on the familiar tattoo.

 

_Now things were getting interesting._


	2. Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marineford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoy this!

After all of the fighting had stopped, Rayleigh releasing his Haki eliminated the rest of the Straw Hat’s enemies, removed the mermaids collar, turned toward us and acknowledged our ability to handle his Haki. Watching the slaves escape and the Straw Hats coordinate their next move, Law was lost in his own thoughts. _I wonder where he is from? His crew seems fittingly strong and crazy like him. I wonder if he even wants to meet his soulmate.._  He hardly noticed the quickened heart rate as he looked at the powerful back of his soulmate.Next thing he knew, the Marines had surrounded the building and asked them to hand over the celestial dragon, ripping him from his thoughts.  _Oh great now they think I am apart of this too. Well they should be easy enough to handle._

 

 

 _Oh my god if Eustas tells me what to do one more time I will cut him into 7 pieces, I swear it._ Arguing over who would fight the Marines was childish but he didn’t like Eustas and he loved hearing Luffy’s voice. So he played along. He watched Luffy charge right in and _well that is an interesting devil fruit._ He fought the Marines with ease along with the other two captains, making mental notes on their abilities. He wasn’t quite sure when Luffy left, but didn’t have time to think when Kuma arrived. He hadn’t exactly been expecting a Warlord to show up, but hey they technically had a celestial dragon hostage a moment ago.

 

After barely escaping the almost endless fight with Kuma, or fake Kuma? The Heart pirates left the Sabaody reluctantly Law had to admit. He knew the area was crawling with Pacifistas and everyone was fighting on the island. In the back of his mind he worried about the Straw Hats and their safe return. _This is Luffy we are talking about, man with a bounty of 300,000,000 beli. My soulmate, terrorizer of the Marines. He wouldn’t be defeated so easily...Probably._

 

Over the next few weeks, Law had thought about when he would be able to see Luffy again. He pretending he wasn't restless or that Bepo had noticed. He had no idea of what had happened after the Sabaody and stressed over the lack of Luffy’s chaos on the front page. He missed seeing the young mans face along with a new amazing story every week. Though these worries didn’t last long when a much more pressing matter entered the news. Portgas D. Ace was set to be executed, Law could almost imagine the battlefield. Whitebeard was very protective of his crew and would do anything to get them back. This was going to be messy. Trafalgar had decided to maintain surveillance of the event because there was no doubt the Marines would leave out the details in the newspapers to come. Curiosity killed the cat, ne? This would make history. 

 

Some of the events he saw taking place he had been expecting to see. Whitebeard with his massive army storming Marineford, pirates and Marines dying, clashing, screaming. Truly the battle of a lifetime. The other things thought, he never would have predicted in a million years. A ship falling from the sky full of prisoners from Impelldown, and an all too familiar straw hat careening down onto the battlefield.  _Why was Luffy here?! Did he know Whitebeard? Was it a coincidence?_ But everything made itself clear, Portgas D. Ace calling out Luffy’s name, Luffy screaming back. _They are brothers?!_

 

Everything that followed went by so quickly it was nearly a blur. Portgas D. Ace was the son of _The_ Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King, Luffy the son of Dragon, most wanted man in the world, and they called each other brother. Luffy fought so hard, having hundreds of allies backing him up, even the Whitebeard pirates. Law could feel his chest tighten. He didn't know what to do. He couldn’t risk his crew to get involved in a war they had nothing to do with. All he could do was watch. Just watch and hope, and _pray_ that the world didn’t take another important person from him in this life. He hardly notice Bepo's concerned glances as he watched with baited breath as the fight unfolded.

 

Law watched Luffy practically claw his way to the podium, he had seen his Conqueror's haki, and seen him scrape by Admirals, saved by many allies. Law held his breath when Luffy finally stood in front of his brother and the Fleet Admiral. The Golden Buddah rose and the podium crumbled and- _**fire**_.

 

There it was, Luffy had done it! Portgas D. Ace was free of his shackles and the podium. The smile of joy and relief on Luffy’s features was a breath of fresh air that filled Laws lungs. Though it was short lived. They had to cross a battlefield of Marines with the Fleet Admiral in tow, not exactly an easy feat. He watched the brothers happily fight back to back, ecstatic about their reunion.

It was then that Law caught a glimpse of Luffy’s fatigue as his heart sunk. Law had no idea what Luffy had done to get to Marineford, only just now realising his crew was nowhere to be found. What had Luffy gone through to save his brother? Law’s chest _ached_ so painfully as he looked at the younger’s features as he fought. He was so close, they were almost safe, just make it out alive! Law couldn’t help the way his heart pounded as he watched the two raven haired boys fighting their way to freedom. Nor could he help the fear that filled him as his heart painfully twisted when he saw Akainu on their heels. Everything slowed as the boys suddenly stopped.

 

 _No, no Luffy don’t stop, keep going!_ Law knew he had begun to panic and hardly noticed when Bepo placed his paw on his back. He watched as Ace’s fire licked the air and the heat radiating off of Akainu. He could see the desperate breaths leaving Luffy as he watched the fight unfold. Law couldn’t think, his breath ragged and laboured. He felt desperate, sick, gutted, and more than anything...  ** _Scared._ ** He hadn’t felt like this since...Cora-san. At the mere _thought_  of losing someone again, the repeat of events, Law clung to Bepo like he was a life support, not trusting his limbs to hold him up. The crew said nothing as they watched the battlefield before them.

 

Ace was burned on contact from Akainu’s lava, everyone stood shocked. But Law didn’t miss his eye’s flick to Ace’s side, seeing movement. His body lunged forward, a muffled scream leaving him as Bepo clamped his paw down on Law’s face as they watched, Law struggling desperately against Bepo. Akainu lunged forward, but not at Ace, but at the smaller raven haired boy on the ground, unaware of the Admirals movements. Law could feel a blade shredding its was through his own chest as he watched in utter horror as Akainu inched closer to Luffy. The blade was not removed from his heart when he saw Akainu fall short of Luffy, instead the blade twisted in his chest when he saw the obstacle that had stopped the Admirals attack. Law barely registered the tears leaving his eyes as he saw Luffy’s shaking form on the ground. Law had no idea what was happening, the battlefield quiet, no one moving. All he could see was Luffy cling desperately to the nearly limp body in his arms. What followed was the most painful thing Law would ever experience.

 

Luffy’s _scream_.

 

The sound, the emotions, tore through Law like a tornado. He collapsed in Bepo’s hold, knees meeting the cold deck of his submarine and he shook violently and sobbed uncontrollably. He clawed desperately on his own chest, feeling his lungs scream for air as his body was rocked with silent sobs. He only looked up when the screaming stopped and Luffy fell unconscious. Panic rose once again in Law’s chest as he tried to stand, clinging painfully to Bepo. He willed himself to move, to save him, fight for him, do _something_! He watched as an Ex Warlord, Jimbe picked Luffy off the ground and ran full force away from the Admiral. Law felt so desperate as all he could think about was the honest wish for Luffy to live. He watched Jimbe as he tried to escape the power of the man behind him. He needed to do something, anything to save Luffy.

 

He wished he didn’t think that because as soon as his did, he watched as Lava burned its way past Jimbe and his hold on Luffy and could almost imagine the smell of burning flesh in the air as a painful scream was ripped from his throat as he finally stood and ran from Bepo’s hold. His eyes followed the lifeless bodies of the two as they came to be carried carelessly by a clown fellow. He doesn't quite remember what he said, something along the lines of “Hand over Mugiwara-ya! Let me take care of him now! I’m a doctor!” Law was so desperate, adrenaline surging through him as he screamed, eyes fixated on the unconscious body. He had to save Luffy.

 

He didn’t notice the presence of another Emperor arriving on the battlefield, his mind on much more pressing matters. When he felt the lukewarm, limp body touch his hands, he shivered and visibly cringed. It was wrong, the relief that filled him as he touched the limp body. He rushed Luffy to the operating room on board the ship, only half aware of his orders to sink the submarine as he raced through the halls. He thought of nothing but his uncontrollable instinct to save Luffy. He placed Luffy on a medical bed and noted Jimbe was not doing much better. He made sure Luffy was generally stable and raced over to assess the fishman on the other bed. His thoughts were confirmed upon further inspection that Jimbe was in fact much worse. He began an operation to try to preserve the life of the man who had tried so hard to save the life of Law’s soulmate.

 

The operation took hours but finally JImbe was stable. He rushed over to Luffy, ignoring the fatigue that pulled at the edges of his mind. His crew had already done preventative measures to assure that Luffy’s skin would burn no further. Law cringed when he fully looked at the wound now plaguing the young man’s chest. His chest tightened as he fully took in the man below him. Face distorted in pain, chest heaving from ragged breaths taken from the oxygen mask placed on the boys face. Clothes stained with his own blood and Aces. His skin was singed and torn, the smell of burnt flesh still lingering in the air. Law felt his chest ache, and his stomach twist, the pain hard to breathe around. He shook it off and focused on making sure this stupid, reckless, fearless, brat woke up. He set to work on the small boy, never stopping until he was satisfied. He remembers shaking and collapsing when Luffy had become stable, barely registering his consciousness fleeing as he felt Bepos paws on him. 

 

The next two weeks had been the longest weeks in all of his life. He barely registered the fact that Whitebeard was dead and the world was quaking. He had barely slept, barely ate. He could hardly think straight. He would either be in the infirmary looking over Luffy, or on deck with Bepo trying in vain to sleep. When Boa Hancock had shown up, he was irritated to say the least. He had figured out easily that she had strong feelings for Luffy and that really irked him to no end. He was pleased to find that she recognised and acknowledged the scar under his eye. She decided to at least provide a safe haven for them and the Polar Tang followed Boa to the Maiden Island.

 

Law was sitting on the bank with his crew, he had decided to not return to the infirmary for the hundredth time that day due to the painfully ache in his chest becoming almost unbearable. At least he didn’t have to worry about Jimbe anymore, him having woken up at the arrival of Boa Hancock. Which also irritated Law, why had Jimbe woken but not Luffy? His thoughts were brought to a sudden halt as they were interrupted by the sound of an all too familiar scream that left a bad taste in his mouth. Law stood so fast as panic rode through him in waves as the screams were followed by destruction. He could hear thrashing coming from his ship, but cared not as he saw a head of raven hair emerge, body wrapped in bandages. His eyes unfocused, confused, desperate and Law felt a familiar sting in his chest when he heard the sickeningly sad words escape Luffy.

“WHERE IS ACE?!”

 

Law’s crew stood and tried to capture and calm the boy to no avail as the boy destroyed everything in his path yelling for his long gone brother. Law wanted to run to him, hold him, and tell him everything would be okay, but Law knew all too well how much of a lie that was. Well he could at least keep him from moving, he had decided and moved to stop the boy when instead JImbe stopped him. Jimbe followed the destruction, hearing Luffy’s screams echo on the island, through the vast forest.

 

Law doesn’t know when the screams stopped, but the silence was chilling. His chest throbbed and ached. He hardly remembers much of what happened next. Boa was there with food, Silvers Rayleigh showed up, and Luffy made a plan. Law realized he really didn’t have a real reason to be there anymore. Luffy barely registered him let alone the scar under his eye or their matching tattoos. He couldn’t blame him. He must be having a really hard time keeping it together. Law retreated back to his submarine with his crew, and sighed as the ache in his chest grew hollow as they sank below the surface reluctantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to comment and send kudos!


	3. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punk Hazard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic!  
> I love LawLu

Law saw the newspapers, saw Luffy holding his head down and the strange markings on his arms. He had figured it was a sign to his crew and left it at that. But felt his heart throb at the melancholy look on the boys face, it didn't suit him. Unfortunately that would be the last time he would see that face for a while. The whole loud chaotic crew dropped off the face of the planet. He hadn’t realised how much he looked forward to seeing Luffy in the news until he no longer did, how much he enjoyed seeing his adventures. It had been so long since he had heard even a whisper about the brat other than stupid rumors of his demise. Law drowned himself in his work, in his preparations for the take down of Doflamingo. He hadn’t noticed that he had gained a new habit of touching the scar below his eye when he was deep in thought or staring at an old Wanted poster he kept in his room. He had come to the conclusion that putting Doflamingo down himself was a bit of a stretch and decided an Emperor would do the dirty work for him. He had turned in a hundred beating hearts to the Marines to gain a Warlord title that would allow for easier information gathering on Joker and was pleased with the way his plan had been moving. Now he just needed to get his head on right to complete this mission. Yet he felt his heart beat echo in a hollow chest.

Law was almost ecstatic as the news spread across the new world that after 2 years, the Straw Hats have returned! New havok, new bounties, new pictures. Law let the smile creep onto his face as he looked at Luffy adorning this morning's newspaper, though his eyes could see the deep scar across the pale chest of the raven haired boy. He could almost feel the ache of that day return at the sight. He still sighed in relief in the comforting return of his soulmate. He also blushed when he found his whole crew snickering and pointing knowing looks in his direction. He smirked when he left a few of them in more than one piece on the floor of the Polar Tang. This is all he needed, confirmation that Luffy was okay, confirmation that he didn’t know he needed. He felt a weight lifted from him as he set the wanted poster down atop the desk in his quarters. He smiled to himself as he looked at the familiar smile looking back at him. His hand rested on the scar once again before Law buried himself in his work.

 

Tricking Caesar had been way too easy to say the least. Every part of his plan was going rather smoothly and Law liked the feeling. Though he should have known that everything was going _too_ smoothly. He wasn’t exactly surprised when he saw the Marines approach off the beach and saw a familiar Marine glaring at him. He only smirked, “What brings you to my vacation home, White-Chase-ya?”

 

Okay if the Marines weren’t a surprise, the group of children and members of the Straw Hat crew coming from behind him definitely was. _What the hell were they doing here?!_ Now Law was irritated as he turned around and summoned a room, pointed his blade at each of the Straw Hats. “Shambles.” _That would do for now until I handle White Chase._ He thought as he turned his attention back to the Marines. “Now I can’t let you leave this island.”

 

Law will never get over how satisfying it was to hold an enemy's heart in his hands, feeling it beat with an all too familiar sound of life. He watched White Chase’s body fall to the ground among the rubble. He sighed when he thought about all the trouble he had to go through for nosy Marines. Suddenly, a forgotten thought arose to the front of his thoughts. The Straw Hats are here, that means...Luffy is here. _But why?_ He turned behind him to report to Caesar about the Marines.

 

Of course the Straw Hats where creating chaos across the island, what had he expected? He had begun forming a plan that he needed to work out before the Straw Hats did too much destruction. It was merely coincidence when a familiar straw hat came into view on the back of one of Caesar's lower subordinates that Law vaguely remembers turning into alligator centaur. Law’s breath hitched as the raven haired boys face came into view, and he felt his chest flutter at the sight of the smile Luffy returned upon seeing the surgeon. He almost felt ashamed by the warmth that filled him from just seeing the other Pirate. When Luffy hopped off the Gator-man and strode towards him, Law tensed.

“I didn’t expect to see you here! Thank you very much for saving me!” Luffy smiled brightly before looking around. “EH? Where is the talking bear and the others?”

Law smiled before responding. “So you made it Mugiwara-ya. But you don’t have to thank me for that. I just did it on the spur of the moment” Law’s smile fell. “We are both pirates. Don’t forget that.”

Luffy merely smiled again, “Yeah, we are all enemies when it comes to the fight for the one piece. But I owe so many people for helping me two years ago.” Luffy’s smile never left his face, and Law _loved_ it. “I just saw Jimbe and now you! I’m so lucky! Thanks again.”

 

Luffy seemed genuinely happy about meeting Law once more, but Law hid any joy from his face and lowered his head. He had a plan to put to action and Luffy would be a distraction. When they parted, Law felt a pang in his chest he knew well enough.

 

If he thought that being a soulmate meant only having this annoying ache in his chest, he was wrong. Law had come up with a plan, just not the one he thought he had been planning. He had decided on an impulse that he would find Luffy once more and ask him a life changing question. Law blushed at the way that sounded but pushed that aside as he climbed the snowy peak. After successfully locating Luffy and saving one of his crew members, he looked down at the raven haired boy below. He felt his nerves buzz with that electricity from their first meeting, and from the weight of the question he was about to ask. He started his well prepared speech to coerce Luffy into agreement.

“There is only two ways you can survive in the New World. Either by living under the Emperors, or going against them.” Law smirked knowingly, “And my guess is you’re not the kind of person who wants to work under someone.”

Luffy smirked back, “Ah, I want to stay as captain”

Law swallowed hard as he looked down at Luffy, pushing aside any thoughts of hot good his voice sounded. “Then we must form as alliance.” He felt nervous now, “If you and I join forces, we might be able to do it.” Law steeled his nerve and smirked at Luffy who had become serious.

 

“I have a plan to bring down one of the Emperors.”

  


Law was starting to think Luffy was the opposite of a good luck charm, because over half his plan had crumbled since Luffy arrived on Punk Hazard. Law did not care that badly for a bunch of random children but agreed to help anyways. Luffy wasn’t following the plan either.

Vergo arriving was _absolutely_ uncalled for and unplanned. His chest heaved as Vergo gave his heart a squeeze, a painful scream ripping from Law’s throat. _Oh I fucking hate you Vergo,_ Law thought as his mind raced to find a solution to his predicament. He was only slightly relieved in the distraction and help of White Chase. Though nothing was more satisfying than seeing an old enemy from his past cut to pieces and left to die. Vergo deserved to die like the rat he was. He was also relieved to have his own heart returned to his chest where it belonged. Though the relief was short lived as Luffy once again proved he was not listening when Law had described the plan...

 

After fucking up the whole plan at least five times, they had captured Caesar, saved a bunch of children, and destroyed the factory, cut up two of Doflamingo's subordinates, and the mission was a success... He sighed as he went over the days events, from the Marines, to meeting Luffy, to their capture, to Vergo, to the children, and the take down of Caesar and Doflamingo’s men.

He enjoyed the little moments he shared with Luffy and his crew, attempting to not make his gaze obvious as he watched the rambunctious young captain celebrate. He tried his best to hold back the smile that threatened to show itself.

He then informed the Straw Hats of the plan to destroy the Smile factory at Dressrosa and that they would meet Doflamingo on Green Bit to give him Caesar, but only if Doflamingo stepped down as a Warlord. Law waited as his stomach knotted, staring at the den-den mushi. When the call finally came, a silence fell on the ship as all attention was focused on the snail currently ringing loudly in the sudden silence. Law walked over and picked up the transponder and was greeted by the gut wrenching sound of an agitated Doflamingo, a voice he would have much rather never heard again. It was time, finally, to make Doflamingo pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feel free to comment and leave a kudos!


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's where it gets cute!  
> Sorry for the short chapters!

 

Law sat among the crew on the ship the first night, watched as they played and caused a ruckus. _They are all a little crazy, huh._ Law thought to himself, a small smile playing his lips. A tall woman sat next to him, _Robin I think?,_ and she pointed a knowing look at him. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting her to say but it wasn’t _that_.

“Soulmates huh?” She smirked at him, amusement in her voice. Law blushed and pulled his hat down farther to conceal the scar under his eye. _Little good that did,_ he thought as she touched the tattoo on his right arm, and looked up at her captain bearing the same tattoo, running around on deck. Law just sighed and resigned himself, leaning against the mast.

“Yeah…I’ve known since we first met on Sabaody.” He said calmly, but spoke quietly, a fondness in his voice. Robin just smiled at him.

“Are you going to tell him? Or wait for him to notice?” She chuckled at him when the thought sunk in that it would take Luffy years to figure out they had the same marks. Law turned to her to reply when suddenly his vision was full of Luffy.

“O-oi, Mugiwara-ya!” Law protested as he was pulled up from his comfortable spot against the mast and pulled into a dancing circle full of the Straw Hat crew. The skeleton, _Brook?,_ was playing and singing. He let himself be pulled around by the bright youth and let a smile make its way onto his lips as he watched the raven haired boy enjoy the night like it was his last. He was so focused on Luffy he missed Robin chuckle off to the side.

“Luffy was jealous” She laughed to herself before she joined in with the boisterous celebration.

 

It was fairly late into the night, early morning when all was quiet on the ship. Law had been forced to drink quite a bit by the green haired swordsman, and made to dance all night by the captain, he lost quite a few belli to the navigator, and was asked a hundred questions by the little tanuki doctor. He barely registered how strange the situation was at the moment with Luffy clinging to him in his sleep, and crew strewn about the deck. He only smiled fondly and stroked the raven hair of the boy sound asleep in his lap, until a chuckle came from the dark to his left. He turned his head quickly, pink staining his cheeks and prayed it wasn’t visible in the dark of the night.

Nami only smiled fondly at him and he relaxed a bit.

“I never thought we would actually see the day Luffy met his soulmate. Let alone see them become allies.”

Law felt heat return to his face and looked away from the navigator. “Sorry I didn’t say anything…” Nami just chuckled, waving her hand nonchalantly as she strode away.

Law felt his eyes become heavy as he listened to the steady snores of the boy in his lap, eyes falling shut, his chest full of warmth that he had never felt before.

He woke up slowly, consciousness creeping back into his mind. He heard voices whispering around him and he tried to make out what they said.

 

“...So cute together!” _That must be Nami-ya._

“I don’t care what they do, its hard to look at” _The swordsman._

“Oi Marimo! Shut it!” _The cook-san._

 _What are they talking about?_ Law thought, sleep still pulling at the edges of his mind until he realised he felt weirdly _warm_. Actually, he felt amazingly warm and well rested, which almost _never_ happens. Then suddenly the warmth squirmed and Law was wide awake. His body tense and his eyes shot open to land on the rubber man curled around him, his face flushing at the sight. He glanced up frantically as the whole Straw Hat crew stood before him either smirking or chuckling at the sight. He sighed and looked down at the perfectly sleeping form firmly attached to him.

“O-Oi, Mugiwara-ya!”  Law tried to pry the clinging rubber off of himself to no avail and heard the crew continue to laugh while they dispersed. Now only Nami and Robin stood there waiting to see how Law would escape the clutches of their captain. Apparently Law had managed to move enough to wake the sleeping form and he almost sighed in relief when he saw those dark eyes land on his. Instead, his breath was stolen from his lungs as a groggy luffy smiled fondly up at him.

 

“ mornin’ Torao~” Luffy’s voice was sweet and sprinkled with sleep and the sound sent a shiver down Law’s back and he felt his whole face heat up. Luffy blinked the sleep away and looked at Law quizzically, “What’s wrong Torao? You’re all red!” Law quickly looked away and blushed harder after hearing Nami roaring with laughter. Suddenly he came face to face with a raven haired boy who had clutched both sides of his face and made Law look at him. “Are you sick Traffy?” _TRAFFY?!_ Law was speechless as the boy starred into his eyes, now straddling the older, and he couldn’t look away as the boy held him in place. He saw the rubber boy’s eyes flick to somewhere on Law’s face and recognition appeared on his features. It was then that Law remembered the scar under his eye and that Luffy had let him go. Laws left hand came up to cover the scar and look away from Luffy. Unfortunately instead of deterring the brat, Luffy noticed the tattoo’s on his forearms and hands. Law nearly jumped when Luffy grabbed his arm and brought it closer, staring intently. Law held his breath, he hadn’t expected Luffy to find out so soon, he started to feel panic set in. His heart was racing as the silence ensued, even Robin and Nami ceasing any laughter or whispers.

 

The silence was deafening, it was going to kill him soon if he didn’t stop it. “O-Oi Luffy-ya...G-get off of me will ya!” If law had meant there to be malice or anger in his words, it didn’t work. His voice shook just a little and his desperation was almost clear. Luffy looked up from his arm and gave him a serious, commanding look that kept Law from speaking another word. Luffy just stared as he let go of his arm and instead brought a hand to Law’s scar under his eye.  Law felt his skin burn from the contact and his breath hitched. Luffy brought up his right arm and placed it next to Law’s, the tattoo’s a perfect match. Law was shaking, so nervous or excited, he honestly couldn’t tell, but he waited in silence for Luffy to speak.

 

“I have been looking everywhere for you, Law.”

 

The words shook Law to his very core, his chest feeling tight but warm, his face hot as he looked up at the beautiful rubberman above him. Luffy smiled so soft and fondly at Law, like he was the most precious thing in the world. He didn’t know when he started crying but he felt Luffy wipe the tears away as they fell down his cheeks. Luffy placed his forehead against the crying man under him and chuckled. Law didn’t notice the girls in front of him who had been smiling at them and the rest of the crew awkwardly blushing. He brought his hands up and wrapped his arms around the waist of the raven above him who was smiling so bright and felt himself smiling back.

 

Suddenly his arms and lap were empty and he blinked back to reality as he looked around, feeling heat paint his face again. He saw luffy who had bounced off his lap to turn to his crew, arms high in the sky as he began to shout.

“Let’s celebrate!!” Luffy called out to the heavens as his crew cheered back happily. He saw Sanji step out from the kitchen and Luffy turn towards him.

“Sanji! Lot’s of meat and no bread!! Torao doesn’t like bread.” He added the last comment seriously, causing Law to awkwardly pull his hat down over his eyes, feeling the heat on his face crawl to his ears.

“You got it captain!” Sanji smiled back at the young boy.

“Booze, ero-cook.” Zoro added flatly, warranting a flying kick in his direction.

“Let’s have a feast!” Luffy beamed at his crew.

Usopp and Chopper had suddenly emerged from below deck and looked quizzically among the crew.

“What are we celebrating?” Usopp asked, looking down at Chopper who shrugged.

“Luffy found his soulmate.” Robin answered with a smirk and watched as Chopper lit up and cheered happily and Usopp looked more lost than before.

“Soulmate? Who? Boa?” His comment was returned with scowels from the girls and Law as well.

“No, idiot. Trafalgar!” Nami pointed to the surgeon, who took this moment to stand up and pick up Kikoku. When he looked up he saw Usopp wide eyed as everything finally click into place. Usopp looked back and forth between the two men before shrugging and patting Luffy on the back.

“Oh congrats!” Usopp stated, smiling at Luffy.

Law couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Feel free to leave a comment and drop a kudos!


	5. Thinking Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law thinks too much

Law just chuckled to himself as he watched from the edge of the deck as the crew talked and laughed about the new development and the feast to come. He felt warmth fill his chest again and looked away from the happy crew. As much as he enjoyed this, they were heading for Dressrosa. They were on a mission to take down the man he hated most in the world, the man he had spent ten years of his life planning to kill. He didn’t have time for fun and games or...soulmates. His jaw clenched as he remembered those eyes, the pink feathers, that cackle. He clenched his fist around Kikoku and his eyes clamped shut as he tried in vain to clear his mind once more.

 

His eyes snapped open on instinct as he looked up only to be met with dark spheres staring at him. His heart skipped as he swallowed.  _When had Luffy gotten so close?_ Luffy grabbed his empty hand and gripped it tight, never letting go of Law’s gaze. Law felt himself calming down while he held tight to the hand now in his. Being in Luffy’s presence was soothing, he noted and a small smile made its way back to Luffy’s face.

“I will beat up Mingo for you. Anyone who is an enemy of my soulmate, is my enemy too.” Something terrifying flickered in Luffy’s eyes as he said this, Law paralyzed by the gaze. “He can’t hurt you anymore.” And Law believed him. These were the words of a man who was determined, stubborn, and confident. His eyes spoke of his conviction and sent shivers down Law’s spine at the strength that they held. Law nodded and clutched his hand a little tighter. Luffy returned to his usual self and smiled that blindingly bright smile like he always did, and Law’s heart stopped at the next move the young boy made.

 

Law’s face heated up when he felt Luffy’s lips on his cheek. He reacted out of embarrassment before he could think and Luffy was giggling in 3 pieces on the deck of the Thousand Sunny as Law briskly walked to his room away from the chuckles of Luffy’s crew. He finally relaxed when he walked into the room Franky had made him upon his arrival, setting Kikoku aside his bed. He decided to shuck off the shirt he had slept in and search for a new one. At this same moment he heard the creak of his door opening and turned to find a wide eyed Luffy, seemingly put back together, walking into his room. Laws embarrassment returning momentarily as he remembered the feel of Luffys lips on his cheek. Surprisingly Luffy closed the door behind him and looked Law up and down. Law was confused why Luffy would be staring so much and thought he could almost see stars in the young boys eyes.

 

“Oi Mugiwara-ya, what are you doing?” Law asked, genuinely puzzled why Luffy would wander into someones room, trying to push the embarrassment to the back of his mind.

“You have so many tattoos!!” Luffy exclaimed as he practically tackled Law to the floor of his room. He had barely caught himself from fully falling but was now sitting on the floor of his bedroom with an over excited rubberman on top of him.

“Oi Luffy-ya what’s the big idea-” He was cut off by a shiver when small calloused hands started roaming his skin. His eyes shot down to Luffy’s hands roaming over his tattoos innocently, unaware of the effect he had on the older man below him. His heart quickened dangerously, his skin burning wherever Luffy touched, his breath coming in quick puffs. Luffy’s eyes were so focused on his tattoos unaware what the feeling of being touched so gently and stared at so intently was doing to Law. He shivered as he felt the rough hands gently ghosting and tracing his precious tattoos. He never felt like this before. This intense electricity between himself and Luffy felt so good that it was terrifying. He was so lost in the new sensations that he missed it when Luffy called out to him.

 

“-ao? Torao?” Law snapped back to reality and stood up, watching a confused rubberman fall from his lap to the floor. Law turned his back to Luffy trying to collect his thoughts and slow his breathing as he felt his face heat up once more.

“Luffy-ya I was going to shower, so if you could-” Again he was interrupted by a shiver rocking his body as a warm hand touched his back, light as a feather, a small squeak leaving Law. He tensed and tried not to think about the sound that had just escaped him as the heat returned, sprouting from Luffy’s fingertips. He was so frustrated knowing that the younger boy probably had no idea that he was doing this to him, and that meant it was just Law feeling this. It was so embarrassing. Was this the work of the soul bond? He could only focus on the feel of those fingertips scrapping lightly against his flesh and the electricity that followed. Lost in his thoughts again, he was shocked when the small hand traveled farther down his back and he trembled harder at the feeling.

 

“So this is what a soulmate feels like.” Law tensed at the soft sound of Luffy’s voice, only now realising how breathless they _both_ were. Law slowly looked over his shoulder, only to wish he hadn’t. He saw Luffy’s eyes full of heat, fire, desire, he wasn’t quite sure but now his entire body was **_hot_** just from those dark eyes looking at him. His body trembled under that intense gaze and he thought his legs might give out any moment.They just stared, no one dared to move let alone breath as the room filled with a strange tension. Though this was short lived as he heard Sanji call for lunch and in the blink of an eye, Luffy was gone.

 

Law had decided to forgo lunch to instead take a **_very_ ** cold shower to clear his mind. He decided to wear a t-shirt when he got dressed because it was hot, **_not_ ** _because Luffy liked his tattoos, definitely not._ He walked onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny once again, Kikoku is his hand comfortably, the sun high in the sky. The Straw Hat crew was up to their normal shenanigans on deck, and Law could feel himself smile at the sight.

 

He pushed all of his emotions to the side and steeled his nerves. He knew that there was a good chance of this whole plan going down hill and he knew he might not walk away from Dressrosa. He didn’t need unnecessary emotions clouding his judgment. He had waited half his life for the day he could see Doflamingo fall, even if he had to die right alongside him.

Law must have been giving off a murderous aura because the Straw Hat crew chose not to greet him upon seeing him. Well, almost the whole crew.

 

“Torao thinks too much.” Luffy stated flatly around a mouthful of meat. Law just blinked at the statement and walked past the boy who only followed.

 

“You don’t think enough, Mugiwara-ya.” replied nonchalantly.

 

“Thinking hurts my head.” Law rolled his eyes, _of course it does._

Law found his comfortable spot by the mast once again and sat down. He closed his eyes as he began to think of back up plans for each section of the Dressrosa plan. Though his thoughts stopped when he felt a warm weight on his lap. He creaked an eye open to unsurprisingly find a smiling idiot in front of him. He was getting used to Luffy’s antics now, though his heart beat might have quickened.

“Oi Mugiwara-ya. What do you want?” Law tried to glare and not get distracted by how close the younger was.

“Torao~ Come sit with me on top of the Sunny!” Luffy said brightly.

“Huh?” Okay maybe he wasn’t so used to Luffy as he originally thought. “Why?”

“It’s my special seat, as captain. But since you’re my soulmate I’ll share!” Luffy got up and pulled on Law’s arm. Law gave up pretty quickly and let himself be dragged. As he looked at the crew he came to realize how deep the meaning was for Luffy to share his special seat atop the Sunny’s figure head.

When they did reach the front of the ship and Luffy pulled him down to sit once more, Law was taken back. It was beautiful up there. The figure head wasn’t as uncomfortable as he imagined it would be, and it looked out onto the vast sea that was the Grand Line. The sun high in the sky and reflecting brightly off the water, the wind rustling through his hair. But nothing compared to the look on the smaller raven haired boy next to him. His smile wasn’t his usual smile, it was smaller but fond as his eyes shined, scanning the horizon. _He looks free._

 

Law felt something break inside himself as he looked at Luffy. This idiotic, impulsive, strong young man next to him was everything Law didn’t know he wanted. Luffy was the strength that he needed to lean on, strength he could rely on, depend on. He was the joy and childishness he had missed out on. Luffy was the key to his shackles of despair and hatred that weighed him down most of his life. Luffy was his freedom.

 

Luffy felt the shift in Law’s mood and looked at the older man only to find his face full of relief and fatigue that had been years in the making. Luffy said nothing as he reached over and clasped Law’s hand. His grip was firm but soothing. Almost like saying _it’s okay, I’m here._ Law will never get over what it felt like to touch his soulmate. The feeling washed over him filling him with warmth and relief. Law knew from his research back in Flevance that the longer he was around his soulmate, the stronger their connection would become. Even though this worried him about the events to come, he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. He just enjoyed this one moment with the sun, the sea, and Luffy.

  


The closer dressrosa became, the less sleep he got, the less food he ate. He was on edge almost all the time now and he couldn’t calm himself. He tried to stay away from the rest of the crew in fear of snapping at them like he already had the past few days. The poor tired surgeon had decided to hide in his room today after particularly bad nightmares had plagued him and left him trembling. He was tired of seeing pink feathers at night, tired of hearing that voice, that stupid smile, and the sounds of gunfire over and over. He hated it. He wanted to curl in a ball and stop existing for just five fucking minutes, but alas nothing is that easy. He had barely slept and felt the effect of fatigue wracking his body. He needed to be in top shape when they arrived at Dressrosa, but at this rate he might not be alive for the fight. His thoughts decided to replay the events from a week ago, _“I will beat Mingo up for you...He can’t hurt you anymore.”_ He hated how he nearly _pined_ for Luffy now. Law had been managing to avoid the brat as his mood was spiralling. He didn’t need to get anymore attached. They had no idea what would happen in Dressrosa, any of them could die, and Law didn’t want to think about grieving another loved- _no no no._ He shook the thoughts from his head and curled in on himself from where he sat on the floor of his room, back against his wall. _What happened to no love games or romance or soul mates?_

 

He was less surprised than he was startled when he heard the creak of his door. He looked up to see Luffy peaking in the room. Law really must have looked like hell because Luffy’s expression became one of concern immediately as he let himself in. Law hated how he already felt a little better just by seeing Luffy. The younger man crossed the room and crouched in front of Law. His hand came up and gently touched Law’s cheek and Law nearly shuddered from the relief that his body involuntarily felt. Just by having Luffy so close, having those dark orbs boring into him, Law felt his body give in and he became extremely tired. His lids became heavy as his body relaxed against Luffy. Luffy said nothing and picked Law off the floor and laid him down on the bed, proceeding to do the same. He held Law in his arms tightly and gently ran his hand down the older mans back. He felt Law completely relax against him and smiled as he buried his face in the black mess on top the surgeons head as the room filled with their quiet snores.


	6. Cute Aren't They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't fall too hard Trafalgar

Law had never felt so content before, so calm, so warm. He wasn’t plagued with nightmares like he had been, instead he had pleasant dreams with his crew and the Straw Hats sailing the sea together. He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all but had decided to just enjoy it, he even joined in the shenanigans at some point.

 

When his mind finally stuttered awake he realised he had actually been sleeping, and the next thing he noticed was the small snores next to him. Now he was feeling everything, hyper aware of the arms wrapped around him, the warmth, and how well rested he felt. Heat rushed to his face when he opened his eyes to find his vision full of bare chest and a recognisable scar. He looked up to see the brats dumb face, perfectly sound asleep. Law could guess that escaping the hold of a sleeping Luffy would not be easy, and he was feeling too lazy to try right now. So he relaxed once again in the arms of the rubber man.

His eyes took in the fine details of the scar that had almost taken Luffy from this world two years ago, and he felt an uncomfortable tightening in his chest. He brought his hand up and grazed the scarred tissue feeling the rough edges and the deep indentation. His mind flashed back to the operating room, the hours of work, the blood. _The scream._ Law’s whole body shuddered as he remembered the sound and he curled closer to Luffy’s chest, slamming his eyes shut in a vain attempt to forget. Forget the pain he felt that day, the desperation, the fear, and the sound of Luffys heart breaking. Suddenly the arms holding him moved, pulling Law closer and tightening around him.

 

Luffy hummed against Law’s hair and opened his eyes, looking down to see the surgeons eyebrows knitted together. Luffy just chuckled lightly and mumbled as he began yawning. “You’re thinking too much again” He watched as Law’s eyes fell to the scar on his chest.

“You almost died that day” Law’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, “I worked on you for hours...I waited for weeks.” Law had begun trembling lightly at the memories. “ I was so desperate…” Luffy made Law look up at him.

“I am right here. I’m alive. I won’t die that easily.” Luffy tried to reassure Law but still felt him tremble as unknown memories flooded behind those clouded eyes. Luffy was a bit lost on what to do until he remembered something Robin once told him about soulmates. Luffy leaned forward and before Law could react, he brought his lips to rest on the others.

 

Whatever Law had been thinking about was quickly forgotten at the feeling of lips gently pressed against his. The feeling was soothing, gentle, but firm. He felt his body relax and heat up at the same time. Law had kissed people before but nothing compared to the sparks between him and Luffy. His stomach full of butterflies, his head felt light, and his heart raced as he kissed back. The kiss suddenly became much deeper and he groaned as he shuddered at the sensations now wreaking havoc on his body. He practically clawed at Luffy to pull him closer, their chests pressed together, his hand moving to the back of the boys neck. It felt like his breath was being stolen from him by the youth next to him, and he would gladly let it. He didn’t want the kiss to end but he pulled back reluctantly so he could finally breathe. The two sat in silent tension as the room filled with the sounds of their ragged breaths. Before Law could come back to his senses, Luffy flipped him onto his back and climbed over him. He brought a hand up to caress Law’s cheek and the other to rest on the surgeons hip. He felt Law shudder at the contact and smirked, leaning down once again to claim Law’s lips.

 

Hot and breathless, calloused fingers roaming scarred skin, quiet moans and whimpers. Shuddering bodies and bruised lips. Eyes clouded with want and desire roaming over flushed skin. Locked gazes asking for permission to go further, bodies trembling from anticipation- only to be interrupted by Sanji calling for breakfast causing the two to jump and blush profusely.

Luffy hesitated to move off of Law, clearly torn between what to do. Law sat up awkwardly and grabbed his hat, pulling the brim over his eyes. He sighed as Luffy got off the bed also placing his hat atop his head  before giving Law one last look, eyes lingering at now visible love bites on Laws flushed skin. Luffy blushed and turned to walk briskly out the door. Law promptly got up and changed from the clothes he had slept in and nearly let Luffy tear off of him. His mind raced and his face felt hot. He had never felt like that before and it was as much of an adrenaline rush as it was the most confusing moment of his whole life. He pulled on a shirt with a high collar and black feathers, the shirt adorning his jolly roger. He washed up in his personal bathroom, hoping the cold water would calm his nerves before having to face the knowing Straw Hat crew.

 

When he walked into the kitchen and dining area he was happy to see it as usual, Luffy trying in vain to steal off of everyone’s plates, Robin and Nami gossiping. Usopp, Franky, Chopper were seemingly planning a prank as the swordsman fought with the cook. Brook just laughed at Luffy’s antics and made a dumb bone joke. Law quietly sat down at the rowdy table and watched as Sanji nonchalantly placed a special plate of food in front of him, the plate notably missing any bread related items. He happily began to eat and made a mental note that Luffy had never once reached for his food. Half way through his meal he noticed that it had become quieter, some of the crew having left to go work on other things. He looked up to see Robin and Nami sending him looks. He was confused until his eyes landed on Luffy who was surprisingly quiet. What was more surprising was how slow he was eating and how he wasn’t trying to steal Law’s plate. A light blush graced the rubber captains cheeks as he slowly ate. Law felt his face heat up when he realized Luffy was _waiting_ for him to be done.

 

He quickly finished eating, pretending he hadn’t noticed Luffy’s change in eating habits and stood from the table. He calmly thanked the cook for the special breakfast and tried not to smile as he heard Luffy scramble up from the table. Law contemplated whether he should sit by the mast once again, but came to the conclusion that a certain dumb ball of rubber would pull him up as soon as he got comfortable. So instead he headed to the top of the Sunny and sat atop the figure head, relishing in the warmth of the sun on him. As he began closing his eyes, relaxing against the Sunny, a yelp leapt from his chest as Luffy _literally_ jumped into his lap. He opened his eyes and glared at the stupidly cute boy chuckling in his lap. Luffy just smiled his stupid smile like always and leaned his head against Law’s chest. Law didn’t think before wrapping an arm around the smaller captains waist pulling him a little closer. They sat there in warm silence enjoying the beautiful view. Though Luffy being quiet was a blessing it was almost weird, which is why Law was happy to feel him squirm and sit up. Luffy’s face had lit up, apparently he had an idea and Law had a feeling he wouldn’t enjoy this.

 

“Torao! You can like cut people open and see their insides right?!” Luffy questioned high spiritedly. Okay he _really_ didn’t like where this was going.

“Yeah? Why?” Law replied hesitantly.

“I want to see your heart!”

 

Luffy sounded so innocent that Law almost felt bad for blushing at the possible meanings behind showing Mugiwara his heart. He was about to reject the request but the words died on his lips as he saw so much hope in Luffy’s eyes. He just sighed and pushed Luffy back a little so he had room.

 

“Room” A blue sphere appeared around them. Law positioned his hand above his heart accurately. “Mes” Next thing he knew his heart was beating into his own palm. He internally cringed at the sight. He was used to seeing body parts but seeing his own always weirded him out. Luckily for him, Luffy was not weirded out. He was absolutely fascinated at the sight. Law noticed Luffy’s fingers twitch like he was holding back from reaching for the beating heart. Law smiled at the sentiment and grabbed one of Luffy’s hands bringing it up to his. He placed his heart in Luffy’s palm, watching the younger captain carefully. Luffy’s eyes were so focused on the heart and Law could feel Luffy’s pulse racing.

 

“Just be gentle, Luffy-ya. Don’t squeeze.” Law said softly, finally letting go, giving Luffy full control of his heart. Law felt and witnessed his own heart beat faster at the thought of his soulmate being in control of his life. This stupidly strong man in front of him could easily crush the heart in his hands, eliminating a pirate who threatened his search for the One Piece. But Luffy held his heart so gently and starred so intensely like it was the worlds greatest treasure. Luffy ran feather light brushes across the sides of the heart and Law shuddered at the feeling. Apparently this gave Luffy an idea. The smirk that appeared on the rubberman’s face made Law’s heart sink, which was weird since his heart was in front of him and not in his chest.

 

Luffy leaned in and greedily caught Law’s lips in an intense kiss. _Fuuck_ , Law fell apart against the aggressive kiss, hands threading through the other raven’s hair. Luffy was rough and soft at the same time, nipping and licking at Law’s lips causing him to gasp. Luffy’s tongue slipped into his mouth and Law _moaned._ Their tongues battled but Luffy was winning this fight and Law was trembling. He almost whined when Luffy pulled back with an annoying smirk on his face. Law wanted to knock that stupid smirk off of his face until he realized _why_ Luffy looked so confident. The heart in the smaller captains hand was beating rapidly and suddenly Law was blushing up to his ears. He lunged forward in an attempt to retrieve his heart but grasped air as Luffy could just stretch away from him. He nearly growled at the younger man in front of him before _he_ had an idea.

 

“Room. Shambles!” Law called out and stood with his own heart in his hand and smiled as he heard a loud splash of water. He brought his Room down as he heard the Straw Hat crew dive in to save their flailing captain from drowning.


	7. Dressrosa Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Dressrosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chapter!! I was at a anime convention dressed as Luffy and had a whole crew and everything! There was a One Piece photo shoot two days in a row and I was very busy! But anyways enjoy this short chapter! I wanted to give you guys something! 
> 
> Will continue writing and will update Asap

The time had finally come to set the plan in action. The newspapers headline was the signal. _“Doflamingo Steps Down As Warlord”._  Law’s blood boiled at the sight of the obnoxious face plastered on the front of the paper, but he knew soon he would complete his revenge. He gathered the Straw Hat crew on the lawn of the Sunny and explained how they would split up. Law, Usopp and Robin would take Caesar to Green Bit to meet Doflamingo for the trade off. Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke would stay aboard the ship outside of Greenbit, and Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kin’emon would destroy the SMILE factory.

 

Luffy’s POV

 

He was so excited to see the new island! He was a little disappointed that Torao was not gonna be there but quickly forgot as they saw the people of Dressrosa. _Toys! Toys are walking and talking! So COOL!!_ Luffy excitedly scanned the large city admiring the warm atmosphere and the smiling citizens. Some people looked in their direction and Luffy wasn’t surprised. Before leaving the Sunny Kin’emon had given everyone a disguise to keep our operation on the down low. Whatever that meant. He laughed wholeheartedly at everyones amazing mustaches, playing off how much he actually liked Torao’s. He quite liked the new outfit and the large white beard that now adorned his face, though he didn’t quite understand why they needed them. Luffy could easily just charge in there and beat Mingo up. He remembered the quiet lecture he had gotten from the mustache clad Torao before setting off to Green Bit. _“Luffy as much as you want to, we can’t beat up Doflamingo. Just destroy the factory and get out of there.”_ Something complicated had shown itself on Torao’s features but Luffy couldn’t figure it out without giving himself a fever from all the thinking. He let it go, if Torao didn’t want to tell him he wouldn’t make him. _Yet._

 

Luffy’s mouth watered as the air filled with a delicious smell of local food. The Dressrosa crew searched for a local place to eat and enjoy the new island. They stumbled into a local bar. They found happy customer eating, drinking and gambling. _Too bad Nami isn’t here._ He thought as he glanced to the gambling tables. Luffy approached a particular table to find a man sitting in front of a roulette game as he ate the strange black noodles the bar provided. The man was fairly large, clad in a purple kimono, large scars crossing on his face implying the man was blind. The man called out a color as Luffy watched as the ball landed on the announced color. _Oh he won._ Luffy was clearly impressed until the dealer called to the blind man, stating that he had lost the game.

 

“Eh? But he won.” Luffy stated flatly. He didn’t understand why they had said he lost. Maybe they didn’t hear him right. The blind man thanked him for his honesty as the dealers angrily gaped at Luffy who just continued eating. He watched as a fight broke out between the game dealers and the blind man, Luffy still impressed the man could fight so many people without seeing them. The man barely did anything but dodge his way past the dealers but once he had made the walk to the other side of the room, Luffy heard the click of a sword sheathing itself. There was a sudden shift in the room and the dealers were on the ground, held down by an unknown force, the pressure building until the floor caved under them.The room was silent as everyone gaped at the huge hole in the floor. The blind man payed for the damages and Luffy looked him up and down.

 

“Who are you?” Luffy asked seriously, watching the man turn to him.

“I should not tell you that, for both our sakes.” And the man excited the bar.

 

Luffy missed the commotion as the room filled with confused panic. He heard Zoro getting angry, something about a stolen sword. Luffy zoned out as people started talking about fairies. He watched as Zoro and Kin’emon chased an unknown enemy out the window of the bar, Sanji begrudgingly following yelling about Zoro’s sense of direction. _Sounds like fun_ , Luffy thought and stepped to follow the swordsman when Franky stopped him. Franky had grabbed one of the dealers and pulled him into an alleyway outside of the bar. Franky began asking questions about the SMILE factory but the man knew nothing of it. Instead the man told him of where the Executives were, _Corrida Colosseum or something, sounds fun!_ Luffy thought as they apparently headed in the direction.

 

Luffy and Franky stopped as they saw a crowd all excitedly looking up at a large monitor. Luffy heard a man explaining something about a competition? Or something. Luffy just watched until the man announced the prize for winning. Luffy’s heart stopped as he saw the image on screen. The orange fruit with flame like marks brought back painful flashes of memories of fire and the smell of burning flesh. _Ace’s devil fruit._ Luffy’s chest filled with rage as he thought of someone else obtaining his late brothers fruit. Luffy nearly shook from the anger that soon became determination. He would defeat anyone who wanted to take that fruit. Luffy turned to Franky trying to convince him that he had to fight for the fruit.

 

They ran to the Colosseum and observed the large arena. The huge stone building towered over the two as they tried to look for an entrance through the crowd. They were approached by a toy soldier rolling on a single leg, a top hat and a small rifle on his shoulder. The toy had called them old men and asked for help as he playfully moved around causing Luffy to burst into laughter. Franky dismissed the toy soldier and found the sign up for the fights. He reminded Luffy to not be exposed but little good that did as Luffy nearly signed his name on the paper. Luffy went into the colosseum by himself and began looking around. He was in Block C whatever that meant. He just wanted to fight and secure Ace’s fruit. Though he had to admit, he had never found in a colosseum and he was really excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy enters Dressrosa, fights in the Colosseum, and gets unbearably ticked off.
> 
> And finds something he thought he lost a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Sorry for taking so long! Dressrosa is a bit hard to write  
> Hope it isn't too bad  
> I hope you enjoy!

Quite a lot of people filled the waiting area for the colosseum, not many posing much of a real threat but almost all of them were talking smack. He ignored them as he chose to walk around the area provided to them. Apparently his disguise worked better than he thought because he was approached by a few of the contestants who seemed to find him amusing. They said something about him being weak and that an old man shouldn’t been in this kind of place. The larger man before him swung at him and Luffy wondered what he had done to warrant being attacked as he easily dodged the mans attacks. He easily knocked the man unconscious to the surprise of spectators and commotion picked up as he saw men call over to them and approach. They must have been the colosseums workers because they droned on about regulations and rules. They said Luffy was disqualified for picking a fight outside of the arena. What? No fair! Luffy thought as the spectators spoke up claiming Luffy was only defending himself. The employees seemed to be sated with this tidbit of information and left the group alone.

Luffy was then directed to the armory and allowed to pick armor and weapons to prepare for the fight. He was ecstatic as he looked over all of the shiny equipment as he began to pick up anything that looked interesting. He was warned about being careful of the items you choose to take with you into the colosseum and chose to be a little more modest. As he continued his waltz around the building he came to find a large statue of a colosseum fighter. It looked incredibly cool and apparently he had never lost.

A girl approached as he admired the statue, she told him that apparently no one remembered this man, somehow his memory was gone from everyone and history. His statue just standing as a mystery in colosseum. Bummer, I would have liked to meet him, maybe fight him!

Soon came the time for the block c fight. Luffy had been watching and observing the fights before. He had even wondered around the levels of the colosseum out of boredom. He had learned of one of Black Beards men being in the ring, he saw Bellamy at some point, as well as the prisoners of Doflamingo forced to fight, including the nice girl from earlier, Rebecca. He wasn’t very happy about the development, but Rebecca was in it to win the fruit, desperate to get her hands on it. Luffy was sad to know that in the end he would probably fight her, and most likely win. He needed that fruit, he would not stand by and let some stranger take the power his brother once held so powerfully. He would keep the fruit in honor of his brother, even if he couldn’t eat it. He ran to the colosseum avoiding cabbage and the big bald guy who kept talking about Jii-san. Like that has anything to do with me. He avoided the people chasing him and entered the colosseum.

He entered the large arena and he really took in his surroundings. Thousands of people cheered and roared in the stands above him, hundreds of fighters waiting in the center clad in armor and weapons. Oh man Luffy was excited!! This place is huuuge! So many people are cheering, so many people to fight! Amazing!

Luffy fought all kinds of interesting opponents including a bull and a giant, eventually riding the bull around the colosseum. He was really mad when the giant had hurt his new friend and took him down with ease. There was so many people fighting around him he almost missed when Jean the bandit stole his helmet. Luffy wraps his head with his cape and runs from the ensuing Chinjao, and regaining his helmet as Chinjao knocks Jean from the ring. He was really tired of this old guy constantly bothering him. They continued to fight until very few fighters remained. Luffy had no idea what was wrong with this old geezer. One minute he would be so mad and wanting revenge for something Garp did, and then he would begin to cry a river. Luffy was so confused and still couldn’t figure out why the man was so angry. Finally the battle came to an abrupt end when Luffy’s fist came in contact with the old man’s head and it suddenly became pointed. The man crashed through the colosseum floor and into the water, thus technically leaving Luffy as the last in the ring and the winner of Block C.

The day only continued to get weirder as cabbage guy continued to chase Luffy around, determined to kill him, and the old guy was still yelling at him, and some guy kept calling him senpai. He heard a story about Loguetown and how he had somehow changed someone’s life or something. He just followed Rebecca until they ran into Burgeuss on a den den mushi speaking to Black Beard and they declared they would take the fruit at any cost. Luffy declared the same right back before taking off with Rebecca. She led him to a part of the colosseum he had yet to discover. He found the colosseum fighters he had heard about, prisoners of Doflamingo forced to fight until they won a hundred matches or die trying. Rebecca shared her food with him as she explained her desperate need to obtain the Mera-Mera fruit to defeat Doflamingo at any cost. The prisoners had tried to hold Luffy back and let Rebecca run him through with her blade but Luffy easily escaped and disarmed Rebecca, pinning her to the cold stone floor. When Luffy releases her, she further explains that the toy soldier that raised her planned to take Doflamingo down to save her but all she wanted was to protect him. Luffy understood right away how she felt. His thoughts wondered to Law. Luffy had to trust that Law would be okay and could hold his own.

As Block D’s fight is about to begin Rebecca leaves to enter the fight and Luffy cheers her on. He watches from the monitor in the room with the prisoners. He watches as cheers loudly at the screen until it becomes hard to watch Rebecca on the monitor. This prompts him to attempt to run back to watch the events live. Bartholomew stops Luffy to inform him that his comrades are waiting on the outside and directs Luffy to the window where Zoro and Kin’emon await.

During the conversation with Zoro and Kin’emon, Luffy felt something heavy sinking his heart. In the back of his head it felt like alarms were going off, trying to tell him something. He wasn’t all that good at figuring stuff out and this was putting him on edge. Suddenly the three men looked up to see something noisily making its way towards them through Dressrosa. They watched in silent tension as it ripped through the city boisterously until it finally arrived near them. Luffy’s internal alarms were screaming now, adrenaline shooting through him as he felt almost panicked. He had no idea why his body was acting like this when he wasn’t afraid of the object coming towards them. He was so confused until the object was visible and landed in front of them. His heart stopped as recognition flowed through him at the sight of the two forms now outside the colosseum. A mixture of fear and desperation, followed by anger filled him as he saw Trafalgar laying on the ground covered in wounds, Doflamingo standing above him. Luffy tried to lunge forward only to grasp the metal bars of the colosseums window now separating him painfully from his wounded soulmate.

“Torao!!” Luffy remembers screaming his mind solely focused on the dark haired man heavily panting on the ground. “ Why are you here with Doflamingo-” Luffy was cut off by a deafening bang and time slowed. All he could do was watch as the air was painfully ripped from his lungs as Doflamingo fired another two rounds into the surgeons body. It felt like his whole body stopped functioning, it felt like those bullets had ground their way into his own chest. His chest filled with electricity, running through every limp as every vessel in his body screamed for Law. He felt the ache of bullets though he was unscathed. He knew it wasn’t him in pain, he knew but his whole body screamed as though it were him on the ground, not his soulmate. His breath returned like fire in his lungs only to fill his chest with  pure rage. His anger only secondary to desperate need for Trafalgar to be okay, to be _alive._ He tore his glare from the limp body that lay silently on the ground to bore a dangerously promising glare into the man before him. He refused to let someone he loved die again, he refused to let Doflamingo get away, and he promised to make it _painful_. Luffy had only felt this much pain and rage once in his life and he swore he would never hold the cold body of someone he cherished in his arms again. _Law you better not die dammit!!_

Luffy only had desperate rage in him as Doflamingo picked the lifeless Trafalgar off the ground, and Luffy could only compare this rage to the hatred he felt for Akainu. He wanted to feel Doflamingo’s life fade under his hands, feel his blood run cold in his grip. He clutched at the bars in the window painfully, only for his strength to be drained from him. He ran with all his might around the edge of the colosseum with Zoro following outside, the marines had arrived just in time to keep Zoror from effectively following the retreating form of Doflamingo. _I have to find an exit, I have to save him. Law please stay alive. Please don’t leave me_. Luffy had done full circle and realized there was no way out, he was trapped. No he would figure out how to get out of here, he had to.

He met Bartholomew and explained that he could no longer fight for the fruit, that Law was more important than someone else attaining his brothers fruit. Bartholomew had promised to get the fruit for Luffy and that made him less anxious about leaving until-

“I won’t let you have the Mera-Mera no mi.” The man who had appeared behind them just smiled, “Straw Hat Luffy.”

“Oi, oi oi! Where you from?!” Bartholomew ran up to the man, staring him down, “You can’t talk to Luffy-senpai so casually! He is the legendary pirate “Fire-Fist” Ace-sama’s brother, and he will become the King of Pirates one day, you idiot!” Bartholomew growled at the newcomer in the room.

“I’ve known that from way back.” The man shoved Bartholomew to the side, hard. He flew into a stack of boxes in the corner. Whatever this whole bit was about, Luffy was done with it.

“What is wrong with you? You can’t just appear out of nowhere and say you won’t let me have the fruit!” Luffy argued as the man slowly approached him, the smile never leaving the tall man’s face.

The tall man was clad in nice clothes, a large blue coat, a tall top hat adorned with goggles. The man had messy blonde hair and a large scar over the left side of his face. The man’s smile was gentle and fond as he looked down at Luffy.

“It’s me, Luffy.”

Huh?, “What do you mean ‘It’s me’?! Listen, the Mera-Mera is a keepsake from Ace! If you want it, you’re my enemy!” Oh crap, he called me Luffy! I am supposed to be in disguise. “And you called me “Luffy” but look at this beard!” Luffy tugged at the white whiskers on his face.”I am Lucy!”

“You think I can’t recognise my little brothers face just because he is in disguise?”  
Brother??

“Brother? Look the only people who can call me little brother are the lat Ace and the guy who died much earlier…” Luffy really looked at the man’s face now, his mind trying to focus, “D-died…” His mind raced as recognition came flooding through him. Sabo. Blonde hair, top hat, goggles, always wore blue. He should be dead, he was supposed to be dead, be here he was. Alive. Alive. Tears flooded his eyes and he flew backwards from shock. When he did finally gain his composure, he glared, tears glistening in his eyes.

“I-i don’t believe you!!” The man just smiled.

“We stole sake from Dandan and made a toast.” The man described the day that Luffy, Sabo, and Ace had officially become brothers and all of Luffy’s doubt was thrown out the window. He lunged forward and clung desperately to Sabo as he sobbed 10 years worth of grief for his long lost brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you did!


	9. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry

Hey everyone! I know some of you are waiting for an update and I'm so sorry to not give you one! My life has been so hectic and I've been procrastinating with other fics!  
But currently I am going over the past chapters and changing little things here and there to make this an overall better fic! Its also a recap for me to get back into the flow of this fic so I can bring you guys a new chapter!  
I hope you'll be patient with me as I prepare this! Thank you for reading!

(Will delete this and replace with real chapter nine when I can!)

Edit: My wifi went down right after I posted the update >.< But this gave me some time to evaluate some things. I have too many open/incomplete fics right now to focus on this one. I will quickly finish my short fics so I can concentrate all my efforts onto this one! I thank you for your patience and understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment and leave a kudos!  
> Most of this story is written so don't worry too much about updates.
> 
> Follow me @ ForsakenJedi69 on Tumblr for updates and new fics!


End file.
